The disclosed embodiments relate to an electronic device, and more particularly, to an electronic device including a transistor.
Recently, a hetero-j unction field effect transistor (HFET) is manufactured using a nitride-based compound semiconductor to meet the requirements of a high-frequency and high-power electronic device. In general, compared to typical semiconductor materials such as Si or GaAs, nitride semiconductors have a wide energy band gap, high thermal and chemical stability, and a high electron saturation velocity, and are thus widely used in high-frequency and high-power electronic devices.
In particular, gallium nitride semiconductors, which have a high electric field intensity (3.0×106 V/cm) and a high electron mobility (1500 cm2/Vs at 300K) compared to silicon semiconductors, are receiving attention as next-generation materials for power semiconductors. In particular, reliability and a breakdown voltage are important factors for nitride field effect transistors as power semiconductors. In order to increase the breakdown voltage of a power semiconductor, a high electric field peak on an edge portion of a gate electrode should be minimized.